


Willie sees Alex play for the first time...

by Moonchildmarauder



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, shy alex, they're both awkward and cute, willie is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildmarauder/pseuds/Moonchildmarauder
Summary: Willie had never been to a Julie and the Phantoms show until this weekend...
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

Willie knows that some people would think that it's strange that he hasn't seen his boyfriend Alex play before. One of the first things he learned about the guy was that he was in a band, but he has never heard him play. Julie and the Phantoms, as they are now known, sort of blew up after they opened for Panic! at the disco at the Orpheum (with a little help from Willie). They were playing shows pretty much every weekend but Willie had yet to make it to any of them; it's not that he didn't want to see Alex or the band play he just didn't want to freak Alex out, the boy had enough nerves already.

This weekend was going to be different, he decided to poof into their show on Saturday night to watch them play and admire Alex from a distance before poofing back out (so Alex wouldn't know and later freak out). Willie poofed into the coffee shop/club, he wasn't sure exactly what the venue was meant to be exactly but it looked pretty awesome. He found a spot at the back of a big crowd and waited. When Julie came out she was alone and singing softly at the piano, as the song began to build the boys appearing sending the crowd into mayhem. Willie was mesmerized by the whole thing, it was one thing being seen my one lifer let alone a whole venue full. The band sounded great, though he wasn't really that surprised about that. What he was surprised about was how comfortable and confident Alex looked behind his drum kit. He looked completely relaxed and more focused than Willie had ever seen before, which was saying a lot because the dude usually couldn't sit still for very long. Willie was even more surprised when Alex started to sing on his own, he didn't know he could sing either. Hearing him sing made Willie’s stomach flip and he did not know why. His boyfriend was multi-talented and he didn't even know. He stared in awe as Alex, wearing his usual pink hoodie, got up to join the boys and Julie at the front of the stage to end the set. Willie was still in shock and much to his own surprise found himself poofing backstage to look for Alex.

Backstage was crazy busy, roadies from the venue moving equipment, Julie's lifer friends and family congratulating her, and the three ghost boys bouncing excitedly in the corner. Alex caught sight of Willie out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to see him, he hadn't told him where the show was and he didn't think any of the guys had. "Uh..hey," he said with a shy smile, "what are you doing here?". "I came to see the show, obviously" Willie laughed. Alex blushed a little as Luke and Reggie took notice of the conversation from their spot in the corner. "What did you think?" Alex asked nervously running his fingers through his hair and looking at his feet. Willie's brain short-circuited, this boy didn't know that he was not only seriously talented but also incredibly cute. "Uh, you looked hot" he blurted moving his own hair out of his face. Alex's head shot up "Yeah those lights are a lot, plus wearing a hoodie doesn't really help, although as a ghost I'm not sure sweating is a thing I need to worry about...oh" he stopped the words finally clicking in his head as his face flushes a deeper pink. Willie just smiles and pulls him in for a hug because his boyfriend is an idiot.


	2. Part 2- Reggie and Luke get a bit carried away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Alex got back to the studio after Willie surprised him....
> 
> (idk I'm bad at summaries)

Willie was here, he had seen him play and didn't hate it. Alex felt relieved that his boyfriend didn't think their band sucked. Plus he had called him hot, which was kind of surprising because it was usually him whose brain short-circuited and got flustered. When Willie hugged him he felt himself relax just like he would behind his drums. Willie made him feel safe. As he pulled Willie tighter into him he could see Luke and Reggie watching them over Willie's shoulder. Reggie was smiling and giving him aggressively eager thumbs up while Luke was making kissy faces and laughing quietly. The two boys just wanted Alex to know that they supported him. Alex rolled his eyes at them both and pulled away from his boyfriend who still had the faint hint of blush across his face. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Willie smiled as he interlaced their fingers. Alex couldn't help but look down at their hands intertwine and smile to himself; he had a boyfriend who wanted to see him tomorrow. It felt kinda nice to think about.  
"Yeah, you should come by the studio, well it's more like Julie's garage but" he rambled and Willie interrupted him "I'll be there hot dog" before quickly kissing his cheek and poofing away.

Alex could feel Reggie and Luke bursting to ask a million and one questions about what Willie had said. He looked over to where they had been standing and they were gone, they must have poofed back to the studio.

When Alex got back he was greeted with the sounds of Luke and Reggie very loudly singing "Willie and Alex sitting in a tree", Alex rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Reggie came over and sat right next to him, "soooooo someone has a crush" he teased his eyebrows wiggling as he shimmed in his seat.   
"Reggie he's his boyfriend I think the crush is mutual" Luke added sitting on the opposite side of Alex.   
"But what I want to know when's the wedding?" Luke asked poking him in the side. "Shut up" Alex mumbled.  
"Come on dude, he totally would marry you" Luke smiled trying to pull Alex into a side hug which he quickly wiggled out of, he did not want to be stuck to Luke's side when his face eventually caught up with his mind.   
"Yeah, and we could play as you walk down the aisle" Reggie jumped up excitedly, "I mean Julie and Luke could sing some ballad and I could be flower boy, of course," he said with a twirl.  
Alex felt his face flush red, a combination of embarrassment and frustration. He hated they could get him wound up so easily.  
"I really wish you would both cut it out" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Too late" Luke laughed as he and Reggie dressed in stuff from the loft acted out the ceremony complete with a bouquet of drumsticks.  
"You too are idiots" Alex couldn't help but laugh at his friends.  
"You love us though" Luke smirked, "just not as much as you love Willie".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written really late and it might not make any sense but I think it's fun :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic/headcanon I've written in years so I apologise if it's not great (but it was a lot of fun to write). Maybe I'll write more someday :)


End file.
